Arktus Magna
Arktus Magna is a half-planet inhabited by the Arktus. History Arktus Magna was created at approximately 400,000 BGC by natural processes. It was inhabited by a species known as the Arktus. In 195,000 BGC, the planet's leaders, Ultraz, Zohntraz, and Frohnaz planned the creation of a great city. During this time, some miners discovered a substance called Pretamordis, which gave them control over Elemental Powers. Ultraz discovered that strong-willed beings could control those in direct contact with the material. The leaders commanded that the material must be mined, and the Stone Arktus miners began to evolve to fit new underground environment because of exposure to Pretamordis. Frohnaz decided that too many lives were being put at risk by the mining, but Ultraz and Zohntraz disagreed. A group of ice Arktus revolted against the latter two, sparking a war. In 183,000 BGC, the conflict ended. Ultraz murdered Frohnaz, and the ice tribe was defeated. The survivors were locked away underground. Mining began again, and Ultraz, deciding that the material could give him great power, began sneaking Pretamordis into miners' helmets, beginning to control other beings' minds. In 178,000 BGC, the Crystal Pyramid City was completed. Zohntraz began building helmets and masks for the Arktus to wear with Pretamordis inside them, in order for them to enhance their elemental abilities. By 160,000 BGC, Ultraz decided that his takeover of the planet was complete and murdered Zohntraz. An uproar arose, but Ultraz, now in control of the Pretamordis, wiped the rebels' minds. The miners had fully evolved into black-colored earth-dwellers called the Onitor by the time they reached the planet's core in 130,000 BGC. The pretamordis dwellers completed a similar transformation ten thousand years later, becoming the Stator. By 94,000 BGC, the resource gatherers had mutated as well, this time into the avian species known as the Tor. In 92,000 BGC, the planet suddenly split into two pieces, possibly due to erosion at the planet's core caused by the mining. One end went flying into deep space; the other flew into Solis Magna. Ultraz blamed the event on the Onitor, and the species was forced to go into hiding to escape destruction. By 80,000 BGC, the demi-planet had begun to freeze. Ultraz called for a heating system to be built under the city by the Stator. Meanwhile, the Tor began to build a hanging city inside Ultraz's pyramid. In 75,000 BGC, Ultraz wiped the Arktus' memory of the planet's division, ordering the Stone Arktus to create a history of the planet based on his false testimony, which portrayed him as a glorious, infallible leader. In 19,000 BGC, the ice Arktus broke out of their jail, but remained trapped beneath the planet's surface. By 1,000 AGC, most of the Outsiders (those who lived outside the main city) finished their transformation into gray-and-white creatures called Torox. The Ultraz Resistance was also formed at that time. Known Inhabitants Arktus The Arktus are a group of humanoid beings that inhabit Arktus Magna. They are divided into three subspecies, each representing a different element: Stone, Fire, and Ice. Stone Arktus: Arktus]] In the Crystal Pyramid City, the stone Arktus work as philosophers who try to solve unexplained things in science and history. Their ideas are judged by the cities leader Ultraz, and if he agrees with them, then they become truth. This information is stored in the Hall of Research. Fire Arktus Originally, the fire Arktus constructed the helmets that the great city's inhabitants used to control their elements, but now they mostly keep the heating system running. They live in the Falmax Tower. Ice Arktus Ice Arktus were very strong, and, in the contruction of the Crystal Pyramid City, served as builders. Even though they were contained in a jail underground, they managed to escape with their massive strength. Currently, only Ultraz knows of them. Onitor The Onitor evolved mainly from the stone Arktus miners because of exposure to pretamordis. They are black in color, and their helmets give them elemental control over earth. They are very strong, and live directly underneath the main city. Stator Most Stator live in a massive tower, inside a basin where the pretamordis is contained. They mainly guard the liquid, while also making sure the pipe system is in check. They have control over pretamordis, and they evolved from the miners. Tor ]] The Tor evolved from fire Arktus that were the main resource gatherers. Because they mainly worked in forests, they turned a green color for camouflage. They eventually gained the ability to fly and control air. Today, many still look for resources for the Arktus, so some have evolved white armor. Others are used as a postal service. Torox Torox are the only subspecies to evolve because of not being exposed to Pretamordis. They are Matoran-sizedsmall , and are immune to Ultraz's mind control because they live outside of the Crystal Pyramid. They are mostly white in color, but have brown, black, green, blue, and red mixed in, depending on what species they first evolved from. Trivia *All inhabitants of the Crystal Pyramid City were enlarged because of exposure to Pretamordis. *"Tor" is an Arktus word, meaning, "from Pretamordis." Category:Planets